The next generation
by HikariYami-chan
Summary: Everybody is all grown up. This is the next generation of Dark and Krad. Meet Ayame, Daisuke's son, and his sister Hikari. Who knows what trouble will stir up this time.


**This is my second try at a DNAngel fanfic. The first one I ran out of ideas, so I ended up not continuing it. I have this one all planned. Tell me what you think.**

Chapter One: The new generation

I've been trained since birth to be a thief because there is a gene in our family which every male becomes the phantom thief Dark. In one week it will be my fourteenth birthday, finally the day my father has waited for has arrived. I am Ayame Niwa the next in line to become the phantom thief Dark.

My father is Daisuke Niwa; I got my red hair from him. He was the last Dark and he is my idol. My mother is Riku Niwa, my father's Sacred Maiden. I also have a younger sister. Her name is Hikari Yami; we adopted her into our family. She has silky black hair and light blue eyes. She wears glasses even though she doesn't need them. Father says that she reminds him of Satoshi Hiwatari. Satoshi was the last of the Hikari and Dark's last enemy. That's why we named her Hikari.

"Ayame, get down here or you'll be late for your first day of school!"

I jump up from my bed and rush around the room tripping over different objects trying to get dressed.

"Mother told you to clean the room; if you had listened to her this would not have happened."

I look to the door and sure enough Hikari was standing in the doorway. She was completely dressed and ready for school.

"I know, I know."

Hikari is two years younger than me and skipped up to my grade to keep an eye on me. She was offered a spot in some of the top colleges around but she denied them.

"Come on; don't be late on your first day."

She turns and walks out of my room. Sometimes I think that she knows something that she's not telling us.

"Ayame, get down here now or Hikari will leave you here!"

-------

"Hey Ayame you made it on time, looks like Hikari wouldn't leave you at home today."

"Hey Hiro," I mutter glaring at the loud, annoying boy.

Hiro Saehera is the son of Takeshi. He is just as annoying as his father was. Takeshi got his dream and is a top reporter. Hiro wants to fallow in the footsteps of his father.

Hikari walks to the back of the room to a seat in the very corner closest to the window. Several guys flock to her telling her how great she looks. She completely ignores them.

"Hikari couldn't you be normal just for today since it's the first day of school."

Her eyes flash to me then she returns to looking out the window. I sigh and take a seat, some things never change.

"Hey Ayame, do you think I would have a chance with your sister this year?" Hiro asks.

"Are you crazy? She won't even talk to me and I'm her brother, she definitely won't go for you."

Hiro looks all depressed and then perks up.

"Oh well there are tons of other girls."

The door to the room slides open and in steps a boy with silver hair and eyes the same color as Hikari. In the back Hikari stands up. The entire class goes silent. The boy walks back and takes the seat next to Hikari. At that moment the teacher walks in.

"Take your seats and we can get to know each other."

People shuffle to their seats. Hiro sits next to me and I sit at the front of the room next to the window.

"Alright most of you know each other, but I don't know you so, when it is your turn say your name and an interesting fact about yourself."

The teacher points to me.

"I'm Ayame Niwa and I don't have anything interesting about me."

"Come on think of something."

In the back someone stands up. It is Hikari.

"An interesting fact about Ayame is that he is an artist."

Hikari sits down and pretends she never did that as the introductions continue. Finally it reaches the boy who walked in earlier.

"I am Ken Hiwatari and I just transferred here from America."

A few whispers echo around the room, but are quickly diminished as Hikari speaks.

"I am Hikari Yami and an interesting fact is that I am only twelve years old."

"That is interesting. Well nice to meet you class I am Harada-sensei and an interesting fact is that both Hikari and Ayame are my niece and nephew."

Yes that is Risa Harada. I know it's surprising that she is a teacher, but after Dark dumped her she moved on and decided to become a teacher.

-------

A week has pasted school has gone well and today is my birthday. Father had stressed how I have to be home on time because of the whole Dark thing. Mom has already sent out the note and I can tell I'm going to have a busy day.

"Mom, where's Hikari?"

She looks up from her reading.

"She already went to school; you're going to be late if you don't hurry."

"I know."

Every morning Hikari has gone to school extremely early and she started hanging out with that Ken kid. I don't trust him at all.

-------

The bell rings letting school out. Kids start rushing out one its Friday meaning no school tomorrow and two because Dark will appear tonight. Girls and squealing is becoming very annoying.

"Ayame Niwa," someone behind me says.

I spin around and the most beautiful girl is standing there in all her glory. Her long brown hair dangling loosely around her waist, her brown eyes shining brightly, Asami-sempai is speaking to me.

"Yes Asami-sempai?" I reply.

"Ayame-kun can you return this book to your sister for me?" she asks as she hands me a book.

"Yes I can."

"Thank you, I have to go now."

She runs off and I watch her every move.

"I'll take that."

I jump at least a foot in the air. Hikari was standing behind me along with that Ken character.

"Hika-chan you scared me!"

"Yes I know," she says as she takes the book, "tell Riku that I won't be home till late."

"Hikari you know we have to be home early tonight!"

"No Ayame only you have to be home early."

With that she turns and walks away. Ken takes one look at me and fallows her.


End file.
